


Settling

by Upper_East_Side_King_And_Queen (original_nxme_here)



Category: Gossip Girl, His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Daemons, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7311403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/original_nxme_here/pseuds/Upper_East_Side_King_And_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how the members of the Non-Judging Breakfast Club and their daemons settled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Settling

Chuck settled at a young age. It was unexpected to everyone except for those close to him.

The three children, his best friends, Nate, Blair, and Serena were not surprised at all when Chuck arrived at school on Monday, Marcella a large, black wolf with glowing amber eyes by his side.

Chuck's father, Bart Bass, was scheduled to be home that weekend, and Nate, Blair, and Serena knew that Bart was disappointed with his ten year old son, even though he was top of his class grade-wise, was polite and charming. They were unaware what happened, but it was the start of chuck's downfall.

The other children were unsure of how to act, most were staring at Marcella, whispering to their friends. The teacher was wary and nervous. The young female kept shooting looks in Chuck's direction while trying to act like a responsible adult.

Blair just smiled at Chuck, Emerens shifting to a slightly smaller, lighter-coated version of Marcella and proceeding to lick her snout.

Chuck (who was trying to appear unaffected by the staring and whispering (a skill he would soon master)) smiled back, moving closer to his closest friend (besides Nate).

The day continued, and anyone who gave Chuck and Marcella a strange look was strangely absent from school the next day.

 

Nate settled next, which was a surprised (he being the most immature and. . .well stupid of the bunch).

It was the Sheppard wedding and he had somehow found himself drunk with an equally (if not more) drunk Serena.

The night progressed and he lost his virginity to the girl of his dreams, his girlfriend's best friend.

It wasn't until the next morning (after throwing up) that he noticed Divina's appearance. Sometimes during the night she had shifted into a Golden Retriever and hadn't changed again.

"Is this out form?" he asked her, the taste of vomit and regret still prominent in his mouth.

"It is," she had replied.

And that was that.

 

Serena and Caius settled sometime in between the overdoes and running away to boarding school in Connecticut without saying good-bye to anyone.

Serena wasn't surprised. It was common knowledge that traumatic experiences can cause a daemon to settle.

And it was a traumatic night.

First sleeping with her best friend's boyfriend, then getting a guy killed.

She looked at Caius on the train ride to her new school (she could've flown, but she needed the time to think), he was in the form of a sea otter.

"Are we going to be okay?" she asked.

"We will be."

And she calmed down.

 

The last person out of the Non-Judging Breakfast Club to settle was Blair. It happened when she found out her father was running away to France with his new lover, his new, _male_ , lover.

Emerens was lounging at her feet in the form of a snow leopard (earlier in the week her mother had mentioned how pretty they were) when her father entered her room.

The conversation had been one-sided. Blair had stared open-mouthed as the man (his daemon shifting nervously next to him) told her. Emerens had shifted into a small white animal and jumped on to her shoulder to whisper comforting words into her ear.

She shouted at her father when he asked for forgiveness, not letting the tears in her eyes fall, and Emerens hissed when her father tried to get close.

She didn't know how much time had passed before Chuck arrived, Marcella holding a bag from Blair's favorite bakery in her mouth. He sat beside her silently, held her as she cried into his chest, Marcella wrapping her body around Emerens small, white form like they did when they were children.

When she calmed down, Chuck commented, "He's very pretty."

She looked up confused (wondering if Chuck was talking about her father's lover), until her eyes landed on her daemon, Emerens taking the form of an Arctic fox.

"He is."

**Author's Note:**

> I may do a longer, chaptered version of this with an actual plot but I haven't decided yet.


End file.
